Just a Snowflake By Misque
'Just a Snowflake By Misque' Icy Queen walked through the halls of Ever After High. It all felt the same; the polished marbel floors smelled like her mother's chiseled diamonds soaked in freezing ocean water.The same teachers stopped her and asked about her summer. Hex, she hadn't changed much either! Her sweet German Shepard,Empress was still by her side. Yet, something felt different, strange too. She felt stared at. Like the sailor being eyed by a siren, ready to sink.Gretta Warmth appraoched her. Gretta's glossy and plum colored lips curled into a smirk as the steam desending from them turned into words."Isn't it mean what you're doing to me?", she asked with mocking innocence. "What?" ,said Icy,her light, airy voice similar to that of a 12 year old version of her favorite singer,Tailor Quick (Quickian forever!). Gretta began,her smirk growing as wide as the chesire cat's," You confuse me, I don't know if you're stupid or a geek". Gretta laghed herself breathless before ordering Baelor, son of Bae the reindeer,to carry her several bags of luggage to her "living quarters". Baelor struggled to carry half of the fur covered bags and eventually dropped half of the exotic packages. Icy knelt down and picked up the bags. As she helped carry the containers of boots, sweater dresses,jewelry and make-up she chatted away with the half reindeer boy."So, over the summer, this happpened.", Icy said while she motioned to Baelor's newly found cloven hooves and furry lower body. She didn't mean to sound rude, nor did she want to, but it was a sudden change to see her classmate since nursery rhyme school have such a sudden change to his body was a little alarming at the least. Baelor mentioned how Icy's upcoming birthday would be upon them soon. The two students chatted until they arrived to Gretta's dormatory. Icy noticed that Baelor had his cherry wood guitar strapped to his back."So, are you up to playing again this year? Gretta told me you didn't want to waste your time on the 'The band Anderson'.",remarked Icy, referncing the country band made of herself,Kaiden Splinter and Baelor. The band name referred to the author of the story in which they all shared. Baelor replied,"Well...no.", his voice drifting off, full of pain. Icy was both hurt and confused. Why? ''she wanted to ask ''Why? '' Baelor stuttered," I-i-it's just that Gretta ''owns me." Icy couldn't hide her confusion. Then, she remembered what Headmaster Grimm told her when her freinds started the band, along with herself," You remember, Ms. Queen that once Baelor turns 11, Gretta owns him. All of his activities will be devoted to Her." Icy simply replied," I see", and rushed to her dorm. Baelor looked at his leaving friend. How would he tell Kaiden? Gretta was daughter of Gerda. She was treated like a princess. Baelor slowly shuffled towards his room. This was going to be a long year. Luckily, after Icy had come to realization in a little while, he could always knew where she would be, the swimming pool. Icy rushed into her room. What was she doing wrong? Something she had done had caused this, she was sure of it. Icy breathed in and out, before entering her room. There were three beds. Icy hoped she would be accepted by her room-mates. She looked at the slips of paper on each bedside table. Heirress King , Adira Aimen and Icy Queen. Whomever she would be sharing a room with, Icy would do her best to make them feel at home. Icy snapped her fingers. Her bags floated towards her. She had packed mostly cooking ingrediants. Hey, you can take the girl out of the kitchen, but you can't take the kitchen out of the girl.Icy had requested kitchen appliences this year.Icy had to take special precautions near the oven, unfortunately. For now she brewed a pitcher of Iced tea, making sure to cover herself in a heat proofed suit. Icy used her ice powers to make the tea leaves a fine powder. Making sure to cover her hands in chilled gloves, Icy turned the knobs on the stove, to boil a tea kettle. Carefully placing the powder in it's proper place, Icy made the tea. Icy poured the tea into a pitcher. This next part was Icy's favorite! Icy used her powers to make complex looking ice cubes. On each bedside table, she placed an empty glass and a dish of sugar cubes. On the kitchen table, Icy placed a note welcoming her roommates to make themselves comfortable and enjoy a glass of tea. Category:Misque Category:Bae Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction